The Snowman's New Groove
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's movie-spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove". Cast: *Human Kuzco - Olaf (Frozen) *Llama Kuzco - Luiz (Rio) *Pacha - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Chicha - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chaca - Fifi (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Tipo - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as herself with her wife *Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as himself with his farmer *Yzma - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Kronk - Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) *Theme Song Guy - Puggsy (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *1st Guard - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Old Man - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Man for Bride Choosing - Mushu (Mulan) *Brides - Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Trixie, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *2nd Guard - Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Peasant near Yzma - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Announcer for Pacha - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) *Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Killer (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Cat - Cat (Rio) *Monkey - Darwin (The Wild Thornberrys) *Bucky the Squirrel - Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) *Jaguars - Brontosauruses (King Kong) *Crocodiles - Timberwolves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bees - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *Bird Bingo - Rafael (Rio) *Waitress - Atta (A Bug's Life) *Man giving thumbs up - Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Chef - Zazu (The Lion King) *Birthday Singers - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Llamas - Various Dogs *2 Men at the Checkerboard - Tom and Jerry *Woman with Pinata - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Children with Pinata - Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse (The Aristocats), and Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Guards - Hyenas (The Lion King), and Foosas (Madagascar) *Guard in Warthog Form - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Guard in Lizard Form - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Guard in Ostrich Form - Pedro (Rio) *Guard in Octopus Form - Squiddly Diddly *Guard in Gorilla Form - King Kong (King Kong) *Guard in Cow Form - Buck (Home on the Range) *Turtle Kuzco - Crush (Finding Nemo) *Bird Kuzco - Nico (Rio) *Whale Kuzco - Monstro (Pinocchio) *Kitten Yzma - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *3rd Guard - Nigel (Rio) *The Bouncing Owner - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Yupi - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Kronk's Scouts - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound), Young Kiara (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride), Young Kovu (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride), Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs), and Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) Scenes: *The Snowman's New Groove part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" *The Snowman's New Groove part 2 - Courage's Arrival/The Snowman's Advisor *The Snowman's New Groove part 3 - Olaftopia *The Snowman's New Groove part 4 - Nightmare Moon's Revenge *The Snowman's New Groove part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *The Snowman's New Groove part 6 - Finishing the Job *The Snowman's New Groove part 7 - Courage Returns Home *The Snowman's New Groove part 8 - Demon Bulldog! *The Snowman's New Groove part 9 - Into the Jungle/Courage to the Rescue *The Snowman's New Groove part 10 - The Transition of Power *The Snowman's New Groove part 11 - Battle at the Bridge *The Snowman's New Groove part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *The Snowman's New Groove part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *The Snowman's New Groove part 14 - A Bulldog Alone/Friends, Finally *The Snowman's New Groove part 15 - Playtime at Courage's House *The Snowman's New Groove part 16 - The Chase *The Snowman's New Groove part 17 - Nightmare Moon Confronts Olaf/Luiz *The Snowman's New Groove part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials *The Snowman's New Groove part 19 - Nightmare Moon's Fox Form *The Snowman's New Groove part 20 - A Whole New Groove *The Snowman's New Groove part 21 - End Credits part 1: "My Funny Friend and Me" *The Snowman's New Groove part 22 - End Credits Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Channels Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Channel Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360